


hope for the faithless

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Being A Bro, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Banter, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 15, i wrote this as platonic but i guess it can be read as romantic if you want it to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: Michael's been quiet ever since they left the bunker. Adam fills the silence.It's not every day that the mega-powerful archangel in your body falls deep into a funk, after all.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	hope for the faithless

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't seen a single episode from season 15 except for episode 8 and that's because 1. i love adam and 2. i couldn't find anywhere to pirate the damn season because it's not out on netflix yet but i FOUND A PLACE and i'm losing my shit michael and adam are fucking AWESOME so i churned this out and i hope it's not ooc!!!! their dynamic is fascinating and also adam's such a little shit i love him

Michael is quiet. Quieter than normal, anyways.  
  
He’s been practically muted like a TV ever since they left the bunker, and Adam can’t blame him. It isn’t every day one finds out that the father they've devoted their entire life to serving actually doesn’t give a flying fuck about them, and it isn’t every day they reluctantly hand over a way to trap _him_ to the same people that trapped _them_ _._

So, yeah, he can understand why Michael’s all hushed up.  
  
Adam idly picks his way around the streets of San Antonio, where Michael had spontaneously dropped them after leaving the bunker, watching the bustling streets with no end of fascination. Seeing so many other people at once after ~~_more than a thousand years_~~ ten years is too much and not enough all at once. On one hand, he wants to explore every little nook and cranny of the Earth to make up for how little he had done before he’d been eaten alive, resurrected and unceremoniously tugged into Hell. On the other hand, he’d spent the better part of ten years in the Cage with only Michael for company and his social skills are, understandably, a little bit _fucking rusty_.  
  
Well, Lucifer was there too, but all he’d ever done was torture Sam and try to pick fights with Michael before he was set free, and _then_ it was just him and Michael.  
  
Eventually, Adam tires of walking. Okay, well, he’s not _tired_ , he doesn’t think he can actually be tired anymore thanks to Mr. Mega-Mitochondrion powerhousing his body, but he decides that he doesn’t want to walk anymore and finds a bench to sit down on to watch the world pass him by. It isn’t too long before he feels a slight _stretch_ in his chest, almost comparable to pulling a piece of stretchy gum into two pieces but not quite, and suddenly Michael’s sitting next to him with an oddly blank look on his face.  
  
Adam feels compelled to fill the silence, as he always does. It isn’t like Michael is the most talkative of their little duo on the best of days, so it’s nothing he’s not used to doing.  
  
“Y’know, I know I said that I probably couldn’t go back to college with an archangel inside of me, but I also _really_ want to finish my degree. I was good at it. Biology, I mean. I’m no Einstein or anything like that, but I always thought I did well in it. I always wanted to be a doctor to help people, yeah? Mom was a nurse, so I guess that’s where I got the idea from. I could be a nurse too, actually. It’s probably easier to try for a community college now that I’ve been gone for ten years. But hey, one step at a time. I’ll definitely try to go for a job first, before anything else.” He continues on with his rambling, aware of the fact that Michael has turned his head to look at him as he talks.

Not for the first time that day, he’s grateful for the fact that Michael’s got something of a magical veil over the two of them, making it seem to the outside world that he’s been sitting silently on the bench for the past ten minutes. It wouldn’t do to get locked up in a psych ward or something when they only just got out of the Cage, even though Michael could just fly them out.  
  
Finally, he pauses to take a breath. There’s a man across the street fuming at someone over the phone—and wow, those have really changed in the past ten years, haven’t they? A woman that reminds him almost painfully of his mother in her looks holds two little twin girls by the hands as they cross the street. A group of teenagers sit around a table outside of a café down the road, laughing about one thing or another, and Adam doesn’t have time to suck in a breath before the realization that he’s still nineteen hits him and he leans back against the hard wood of the bench, pressing his lips together as he stares down at his hands.  
  
He doesn’t _feel_ nineteen. He would be—what, twenty-nine, _thirty_ by now, if he’d kept living? But he feels even older than that, too.   
  
It’s a testament to how often Michael just speaks out of nowhere that he doesn’t jump when Michael’s voice finally sounds next to him.  
  
“I...apologize.”  
  
Adam frowns and turns to look at him. His face isn’t as blank as it was before. Instead, he looks...regretful. Pained, too, but Adam thinks that it’s less _pained-because-Michael-has-to-apologize_ and more _pained-because-his-entire-world-came-crashing-down-around-him._  
  
“For what?”  
  
“When we were back at the bunker, you attempted to convince me to listen to the words of your brothers and I...brushed you aside. I did not mean to undermine you in such a way.”  
  
Adam huffs a little laugh and glances back down at his hands before looking at Michael once more. “It’s fine, man. Really. You believed in your dad, and to find out that he’s…” He waves his arms a bit, trying to come up with a way to say _trying to kill us all_ in a way that takes the edge off, if only for Michael’s benefit.  
  
Michael just sends a wry smile his way. “Attempting to wreak havoc on his supposedly beloved creations?”  
  
“Bit stiffer than I’d put it, but yeah. He’s doing _that_ , and you loved him. You did a lot— _everything_ —for him, and he just left you. To rot. I don’t blame you for not listening.”  
  
Michael just sighs. “Even so. I should not have cast you aside like that. It was my mistake, and I am sorry for it.” He's shying away from the topic of God, and Adam can't fault him for that. Michael would talk about it properly when he was ready.  
  
“Like I said, man, it’s fine. And hey, what’s with all this fancy talk?” Adam rose his eyebrows at him, making finger quotes as he spoke. “‘Did not,’ ‘should not,’ ‘wreak havoc,’ _please_ don’t tell me Castiel managed to knock everything you know about contractions out of your head! You were fine when we left the Cage!”  
  
To his surprise and delight, Michael smiles back. It's small and hardly more than a tug of his lips, but it's there. “As if his power would be enough to wipe all your lectures on human mannerisms out of my mind. They were better than the show tunes, at least.”  
  
“So my _amazing_ vocals for _Phantom of the Opera_ weren’t good enough for you?” Adam lays his hand over his heart in an act of mock-offense, laughter threatening to bubble out of his throat at any moment now. “Wow. I’m so _hurt_ , Michael, really, you’ve wounded me. I suppose I’ll just have to start practicing _all the time_ now, just to get better—”  
  
“Don’t push your luck, kid.” It's probably the emptiest threat that's ever been made, given the faint twinkle of mirth that's entered Michael's eyes. Adam feels warmth blossom in his chest at the sight of it.   
  
“Hey, I'm just saying!” The biggest shit-eating grin he's probably ever made in his life forms on his face, but getting Michael to joke along with him on any day is a win for him, so he'll allow it and the ache it's giving his face muscles. It’s going to take more than some ribbing from him to help ease Michael’s ache of, essentially, losing a father, but that’s fine. They have time—provided Sam and Dean manage to seal God away—and, even then, maybe they could just hide on the other side of the universe or something. They have time, and Adam thinks that they’ll be okay.

He knows what he said to Dean, about people never getting what they deserve, but he quietly hopes to himself that he and Michael get a happy ending.

He thinks that they’ve earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how it was!!! i love you all mwah
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan if you wanna give me prompts or ideas and stuff like that!!


End file.
